мυјεяεs
by CapitanDucky
Summary: Las cosas que pueden pasar cuando los chicos se aburren y una cancion medio cursi llega a sus oidos


**Mujeres**

Estaban los tres chicos tirados totalmente aburridos en el pasto del parquet de Death City los batallas que habían pasado los habían dejado hechos trozos literalmente y necesitaban un descanso con urgencia y que mejor manera de descansar que tirarse al piso mientras miras el cielo totalmente metido en tus propios pensamientos…

En eso una chicas se sientan en la banca mas cercana a los estudiantes con una pequeña radio y hablando de sus cosas se ponen ha escuchar música… rato largo después empieza a sonar una canción cuya letra le llama la atención a los chicos que se ponen a seguirla, claro sin mover un músculo como buenos flojos que son.

No se quien las invento...  
No se quien nos hizo ese favor...

Soul en ese momento no sabia si fue un favor una venganza personal…

Tuvo que ser dios  
Que vio al hombre tan solo

-_Solo! Desamparado y asimétrico!_ – pensó Kid divertido  
Y sin dudarlo  
Pensó en dos... en dos

-_En dos buenas razones_ – pensamiento pervertido de BlackStar – _aunque si que fue un favor_ – recordando que gracias a que Tsubaki estaba ahí el podía comer excelentemente

Dicen que fue una costilla  
Hubiese dado mi columna vertebral...  
Por verlas andar

-_Vale que tiene algo de razón el tío_ – recordó cada momento que le había tocado salvar a Maka

Después de hacer el amor  
Hasta el tocador

Los tres obviaron esa frase con un sonrojo en la cara

Y sin voltear... sin voltear...  
Sin voltear

-_Que frase más asimétrica… lo hubiera repetido cuatro veces_ – sin comentarios -.-

Y si habitaran la luna  
Habría más astronautas que  
Arenas en el mar

-_Creo que se ha quedado muy corto_ – Resolvió el trío a coro mental

Mas viajes al espacio que historias  
En un bar... en un bar.

Revivieron en su memoria el dia que les habia dado la idiotez por la frente y se habian metido a hurtidillas en un bar y despues de quedar hasta la coronilla de alcohol se salvaron de una buena bronca ya que sus compañeras habian intervenido ante Shinigami-sama

Porque negar  
Que son lo mejor que se puso  
En este lugar

-_Despues de mi claro!_ - no hace falta decir quien fue el egocentrico

Mujeres  
Lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos  
Por ustedes

-_Cualquier cosa realmente..._ - analizo el peliblanco

Mujeres  
Lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos  
Por ustedes

-Haria lo que sea claro como soy un Dios puedo hacer cualquier cosa jijiji - penso el chico estrella

Mujeres  
Que hubiera escrito Neruda  
Que habria pintado Picasso  
Si no existieran musas como ustedes

-_Habrian echo desastres asimetricos horribles_ - respondio el perfeccionista imaginandose que no existieran sus obras

Nosotros con el machismo  
Ustedes al feminismo... y al final

-_Terminamos en pareja ironico no?_ - el arma utilizo un poco de su intelecto

La historia termina en par  
Pues de pareja vinimos y en pareja  
Hay que terminar  
Terminar... terminar

-Hey! ustedes tres! - se oyo una voz familiar a lo lejos

-Adios paz - resitaron a coro

-Que hacen? - inquirio la Hoja Oscura

-Que parece que hacemos...

-Nada trio de flojos kya! jajaja - aseguro Patty muy convencida ganandose las miradas de pena de sus amigos

-Donde esta Liz?

-Se fue con su nueva presa a nose donde, ya volvera...

-Que remedio... jum! y ustedes que querian?

-Seguro venian a verme a mi al Gran BlackStar en toda su grandeza

-No de echo queriamos preguntarles si querian venir a con nosotras a cenar o se van a quedar ahi hasta proxima mision - los tres miraron a Maka con cara de no saber de que hablaba

-Por si no se han dado cuenta ya oscurecio - aclaro cariñosamente Tsubaki

-Y tenemos hambre! Nya!

-Pues que esperamos a comer! - gritaron a coro BlackStar y Soul mientras sus estomagos sonaban

-Par de idiotas...

Los chicos empezaron a caminar dejando a la guadaña parada es su lugar oyendo las ultima parte de la cancion

Si no existieran musas como ustedes

Mujeres...

-No seriamos nada - finalizo en un susurro

-Soul! te piensas quedar ahi todo la noche, mira que ha empezado a nevar! - le replico su tecnico en un sonoro grito

Cuando les dio alcance maca lo miraba con cara de 'este tio esta loco'

-Que pensabas cojer un pulmonia o algo?

-La unica que va a cojer una pulmonia vas a ser tu - ya que la chica solo llevaba su uniforme de estudiente del Shibusen

-ya me pondre algo mas abrigado cuan... - algo cayo sobre sus hombros, era la chaqueta de Soul - Pero que? - lo miro confundida - a qti que mosco de ha picado hoy si que puede saber?

Este solo la ignoro y suigio caminanado

-Gracias eh! - dijo antes de que el voltera para decirle algo al peliazul

* * *

Algo que salio de la nada miertras editaba una imgen y me ha dado por colgar un song fic en este fandom la cancion es mujeres de Ricardo Arjona espero que lo difruten y dejen muchos rewiews


End file.
